earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarya
Having been born in the Alterac Mountains after the exile of the Frostwolf Clan from Draenor following Durotan's rebellion against the Mannoroth, Sarya Frostwolf was raised with no knowledge of the Bloodlust that had so overwhelmed the others of her race, yet became no stranger to the Shamanistic nature of those around her, nor to the friendship and loyalty of the Frost Wolves that became their companions. So it was that Sarya came to know both shamanism and a love of wolves; yet while one was to be her path, the other was not. Though she was born with an aptitude for being able to slip into the realm of shadows in which the Ghost Wolves play, Sarya had very little potential for the channeling of ancient magic, and so instead trained as an Outrider of her clan, sworn to protect the fringes of their territory, and to scout out those who may intend harm upon them. On one fateful day, she found not enemies at the gate, but rather friends: The Warchief Thrall. Swearing loyalty to the Warchief with the rest of her people, Sarya was to embark on a great crusade that would see her cross an ocean and venture forth to lands beyond. Upon Kalimdor, her skills as a scout were put to use in the defense of their new allies, the Tauren, against the marauding Centaur, and then again, and again, as new threats arose. Under the command of an old Orc Rider named Zaltarim, her skills grew; as did her knowledge of the world around her, thanks to the kindly teachings of that old orc commander, and from the companionship of those others in her unit that became like a family to her. Eventually, she was to take part in the battle of Hyjal as the fated confontation against the Burning Legion - and the fateful confrontation with Archimonde. Her unit was one of the first to be sent in, and the result was an utter disaster. In the carnage that followed, Sarya was the only one fortunate to survive, and as the battle for Hyjal raged around her, she could do little but gaze upon the ruin that fate has placed before her. To gain everything, and then lose it all in a heartbeat, was not something she could easily endure. A part of her died that day, and in the confusion that followed the fall of the World Tree, and the later establishment of Orgrimmar, Sarya became to her people both an outcast and a rogue; accepting sympathy from none, and granting friendship to even few. Taking note of her ruthless nature, and her apparently natural ability to become one with the shadows, the Shattered Hand eventually caught up with her and - after offering her a viable outlet for all of her anger - quickly turned her from mere rogue to one of Thrall's many assassins. Through training, Sarya found discipline, and through discipline, Sarya found some measure of peace. Though it was a hollow peace never the less, and one that was forged from pain and bitter vengeance rather than any will to do good. For a time, it was a mask that served her well, and her vicious streak saw her quickly advance through the ranks of her professional, eventually earning her the attention of the Assassin's Guild and something else: a clan named Storm Earth and Fire. Though hostile to her peers at first, Sarya eventually found some measure of the kinship that she longed for that had died upon the battlefield of Hyjal. Through the Tauren, Stamp, she found a form of wisdom she had never encountered before. From the Troll Mage, Clypsia, she found a friend that she thought she could never have allowed herself to keep. From her Dire Wolf, Cinder, she found a companion that accepted her as she was. And so, with a firm emotional support behind her, Sarya Frostwolf is finally beginning to come to terms with her dark past, and her brighter future. Even if her ghosts still haunt her, she is finding a place for herself in a new world, one that may well be leading to a new calling. Yet it was a calling that Sarya Frostwolf would have to find on her own terms, for - ever true to her lone wolf personality - the Shadowdancer vanished from society without so much as a whisper, and has not been seen since. thumb|right|250px|Sarya and Stamp, discussing the finer points of map reading. Her path has taken her deeper into the shadows in an attempt to find the light. Missing the return of the Scourge that she lost everything to but a few years before, it is in these travels that she has found a companion in the form of an old Pandaren Wardancer. Though nameless, and although the two share no common language, it is the will of this wandering Wardancer to help Sarya find her way forward, and to build upon her skill. What this Pandaren gets from Sarya's company is an element that remains unknown to her, and yet her appreciation of the dance of the Shaktani, her growing fondness for the Pandaren love of peace and creativity, and their determination to defend these ideals at any price, are lighting fires within the Orc Assassin that have long since been but mere ashes and tinder. And so she learns, and so she grows, and when she returns - and she will return - it remains to be seen just how much her personal voyage has taught her. Personality The personality of the Assassin known as Sarya Frostwolf is a product of both nature and nurture; one as complicated as the dances that she weaves and paces through in her profession. She is supremely arrogant, highly ambitious and utterly ruthless, apparently delighting in in inflicting pain and suffering for both its own sake and also as a means to further her ambitions. Others find her detached and cold, or they are less fortunate and experience the strong sadistic streak in a Frostwolf's vicious heart. Or so, at least, it seems. In truth, Sarya Frostwolf is an Orc with a soul that bares many scars - both physical and emotional - from the events and atrocicites she bore witness to amidst the carnage of the Battle of Hyjal. Having lost her friends and family - namely, those who were her comrades in arms within her Outrider Unit - Sarya found it difficult to find such attachment to anyone else afterwards for fear of disrespecting the memory of those whom she had come to love... and ultimately lose. In recent times, despite this dark outwards nature - or perhaps because of it - Sarya has finally started to come to terms with her loss, and as a result, begun to refind her true personality, accepting friends and companions who expect nothing from her in return, and doing little to dishonor the ghosts of her past. Still, what exists today remain a combination of all that has been forged before it. Graceful and loyal, pragmatic to a fault, and at times both attractive and terrifying in equal measure, Sarya is an unusual Orc to say the least. One that will defend her friends in the face of all oblivion; yet one that will also slay Horde and Alliance, for whatever reason, when the reasoning blends with her pragmatic views on that which she remains an artist of. After all, it's nothing personal. It's just business. Though the ghosts of her past may still lend ice to her tone, that frost is finally beginning to thaw, and from that cold water may yet blossom a new outlook upon a life forged in the blood drenched horrors of conflict and death. =Other Information= Category:OrcCategory:HordeCategory:Rogue